


Transformers OneShots

by Sparkless



Category: Transfomrers, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon), Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Anxiety, Boulder (Transformers) - Freeform, Chase (Transformers) - Freeform, Heatwave - Character - Freeform, Heatwave/Hot Shot (Transformers) - Freeform, Hot Shot (Transformers) - Freeform, Kade Burns & Heatwave - Freeform, Knock Out (Transformers) - Freeform, Transformers: Rescue Bots - Freeform, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon) - Freeform, Wedge (Transformers) - Freeform, Whirl (Transformers) - Freeform, oneshots, transformers OneShots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkless/pseuds/Sparkless
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Transformers OneShots! I will probably only be doing Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015 (RID 2015), Transformers Rescue Bots, and Transformers Rescue Bots Academy, and prime. I will constantly be adding new content (whenever I feel like it) and I will also take requests! (I will do my best) For the most part I will write for myself though. It will honestly mainly be Rescue bots
Kudos: 25





	1. Him Again (RBA)

Wedge had his legs propped up on his desk, as leaned back in his seat. He could care less about biology class. It wasn't in his work field anyway, so why would he need to worry? 

He soon heard the classroom door open, then shut, but the sound of footsteps followed after.

Wedge immediately pulled his legs down, nearly causing him to fall backwards off his chair. He pushed his legs under his desk, and pulled his chair in. He didn't want to be lectured about his posture by Ratchet, or worse, Medix. 

He then looked up, waiting for Ratchet to begin explaining the next overly complicated lesson, that Medix would just reteach to them after class, but he was quite surprised to see Heatwave at the head of the class instead. 

Wedge was about to raise his hand, to ask where ratchet was, but Hotshot beat him to it. “Uhhh professor Heatwave? Not to burst your bubble sir, but we were expecting Ratchet. This is biology after all..” 

Heatwave gave Hotshot a look, before he explained. 

“Ratchet will not be able to come in and teach you all today as he has to help Optimus with something on Cybertron, so-” 

Before he could continue Whirl yelled in excitement. 

"SUBSTITUTE TEACHER?! I've always wanted a sub! Ive seen these TV shows where-!” 

Whirl caught Heatwave's eye, and realized that she had just interrupted him. She settled into her seat, “Im sorry sir..” 

Heatwave took his gaze off of Whirl and continued. 

“As I was saying, Ratchet is helping Optimus with some matter on Cybertron, so you all will be having a substitute in his place. I will warn you now, if I hear any word that you all have missbehaved during this class, each of you will get extra chores. Am I clear?” 

Everyone slowly nodded, and Heatwave walked to the door. 

“They will be here any moment, so best behavior.” Heatwave drilled, one more time before leaving the room.

Everyone’s heads followed Heatwave out of the room. Once he was gone, for sure, everyone started talking. 

“A substitute? Pfftt, this is going to be such an easy day!” Hotshot said, kicking his legs up, and leaning against his chair. 

“I can't wait to see who it is! Maybe it's RedAlert! I've seen him on that new social app ratchet got us!” Whirl clapped with excitement. 

“I hope that they understand the curriculum. I would hate to get a teacher who doesn't understand simple biology.” Medix said, a bit disappointed that Ratchet wouldn't be teaching. 

“Even if they don't know what they are doing, Ratchet probably left them with some sort of lesson plan.” Hoist pointed out. 

Wedge was last to speak up, “I really don't care who it is, as long as I can understand what they are saying, anyone is good for me.” 

Wedge pulled his book up to his desk. He laid his head in his right hand, while tapping the book with his left. Even if they were reading from some lesson plan, there was no way he would be able to understand anything. 

Soon he heard the sound of the classroom door opening, and shutting, followed by the sound of footsteps, but these sounded different. They sounded a bit softer, but had a flat sound. 

Everyone quickly turned their heads to see their new teacher for the day. Everyone except Wedge. His eyes remained fixed on his closed biology book, tapping away. 

Wedge could hear a few of his friends whisper, “wooooowwww….” under their breaths. 

Wedge was a bit surprised by their reactions, but still didn't have any interest in looking up at their new teacher. 

That's when an unknown voice began to speak. “Why, hello there students. I suppose I am your substitute while your regular teacher is busy helping the big O back on Cybertron.” 

Wedge felt chills run down his body. He knows he has heard that voice before, but he couldnt put his finger on it. 

Wedge finally looked up at their substitute teacher, and to say he was shocked was an understatement. 

The bot had a broad frame. His color scheme was Red, white, and silver, with car doors on his arms, and a set of wheels on his back. 

The bot was currently looking down, and scrolling through a Cybertronian tablet before he looked back up at the class. 

“I guess I should introduce myself, I am professor Knockout, and I will be teaching you all about Cybertronian biology.”


	2. Dark Matters (RB)

Heatwave was cruising down the road near the forest. The Burns family had received an unusual call about some strange crystals found near a campsite, so Heatwave and Kade were sent to figure things out, as Bolder and Graham were helping Doc Greene out at sea. 

“What do you think we’re gonna find?” Kade asked, with one hand on the wheel, and his other leaning on Heatwave’s seats. 

“Aren't you the one who has spent his whole life on this island? Shouldn't you know anything about ‘weird crystals’?” Heatwave replied with a cocky remark.

“Well excuse me for not knowing every detail about this floating rock. Hey, how about I look up ‘weird crystals’ when we get home! I'm sure I’ll find just what I'm looking for.” Kade shot back. 

Heatwave rolled his eyes but smirked at his partner. 

As they approached the camp site Heatwave began to get a bad feeling. He couldn't figure it out, but he just felt that something was off. 

Once Heatwave had pulled up to the trail Kade hopped out of his cab, and pulled out his phone. 

“No humans around so you should be good.” Kade said as he looked around the area, then down at his phone. He has a map app opened, which leads right to the spot that the call was made. 

“This should take us right to these crystal things.” Kade stated, looking at his partner as he transformed.  
Kade led the way as the two of them started to walk down the trail, with Heatwave needing to brush branches out of his face every so often. 

That feeling of uneasiness kept growing. 

“Do you have a strange feeling about this?” Heatwave asked, looking down at Kade.

He looked up from his phone. “Uhh no..? Wait, don't tell me the all mighty Heatwave is afraid of some rocks!” Kade laughed, “Besides we have faced so many crazy situations, this is a good break from crazy bulls, and lawnmowers throwin us, well mainly you, around.” 

Heatwave growled a little at Kades remarc, but untimely agreed with him. They had been through some crazy rescues, so what could possibly happen investigating some weird rocks? 

Once they had reached the spot they looked around. 

The feeling had gotten much stronger, and made Heatwave a bit woozy, but he easily shook it off. 

He was looking around some trees when he heard Kade calling him. “Hey! I think I found what they were talking about!” 

When Heatwave spotted Kade, he was standing near the entrance to a small cave. Heatwave walked over to him, and Kade turned his attention back to something he couldn't see. 

As he got closer, the feeling began to get to him a bit, and he paused for a moment before he approached his partner. 

He got to see what Kade had been looking at, and it appeared to be some dark purple crystals about the size of his partner’s leg. The crystals seemed like they were radiating.

“Looks like some amethyst to me… was this really worth calling in?” Kade said looking up at Heatwave. 

Heatwave was leaning over him, with one hand on the cave’s entrance, but his eyes were shut. 

“Hey! Are you asleep or something?!” Kade shouted 

Heatwave was startled by Kade’s yelling, but quickly snapped back to reality. “I don't know.. I've just been really off this whole time..” Heatwave replied, adjusting his optics. 

“Yea yea, you can get your beauty sleep back at the firehouse. Now could I get your opinion on these rocks.” Kade said, waving his hand, then pointing to the purple crystals. 

“I said that they looked like amethysts, so I dont get why it was called in..” Kade repeated, sure that Heatwave had heard him this time. 

“Alright. But does amethyst glow, because these crystals look like they are radiating.” Heatwave pointed out. 

Kade looked back at the crystals, and stepped back a bit. “Your right… could this be radioactive?” 

“Last time I checked I'm not a green bulldozer, so how on earth would I know?” Heatwave said. 

He began to feel uneasy yet again, and placed his hand on the side of the cave, to brace himself. He had a feeling he knew this stuff from somewhere, but it had been Vorns. (hundreds of years)

Kade gave him a look, before looking back at the weird substance. “Maybe we should take it back to the firehouse… it's probably caused by some weird experimental crap. I can dig it up then-” 

Kade got cut off by Heatwave, who stood up. “Don't think it a good idea for you to touch that. We didn't even bring anything for you to dig with.. Just let me do it.” 

Kade put his hands up before putting them down, and getting out of the way. 

Heatwave bent down on one knee, and dug his fingers under the rock near the crystal, before pulling it out of the ground. 

He stood up straight, and walked out of the cave with the glowing purple substance in hand. 

Heatwave almost eminently felt dizzy, as his vision blurred. He fumbled his footsteps, and leaned on a tree to stop himself from falling over. 

“Wow, easy there cowboy. Is everything alright?” Kade asked, having just witnessed that whole scenario. 

Heatwave let out a slight grunt, before pulling himself put right, still holding onto the tree for support. “Honestly.. I feel like scrap. Let's just get this thing back to the firehouse.” Heatwave shook his head, and started to walk down the trail they had taken to get there. 

Kade followed, speed walking to get in front of his partner. He felt a bit worried, but new that they would be home soon, so it would all be sorted out then. 

As they walked down the path Heatwave’s vision became more distorted by the minute. His arms and legs began to feel numb until they gave out on him.  
Heatwave feal forward, droppin the crystals to the side, and nearly crushing his partner, but landing on his arms to stop himself. 

Kade hand pulled himself into a ball, with his hands over his head, but when he realised that Heatwave hadn't flattened him he was about to start yelling when he noticed that Heatwave looked completely drained. 

Heatwave sat himself up, before re-positioning himself, and laying against a tree. 

Kade stood up, before approaching his partner. “Alright, I'm calling my dad and Chase, no way you're gonna be able to get back on your own.” 

Kade stepped away, and commed his dad.

Heatwave wasn't able to respond, all he could do was sit there, and wait for the nausea to calm down. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked over at the dark purple crystals a few feet away from him. 

He let out a slight grunt before leaning his head back against the tree. He had remembered the substance. He had been carrying dark energon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just came up with this on the spot to satisfy my need to write something. If anyone wants more, be sure to let me know! (I swear it isnt 2 am)


	3. Trustless Thoughts (RBA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of an AU

Hotshot quickly ran right into the wall, before he put his foot up, followed by his other then pushing off, grabbing the cube mid air, then landing the backflip.

He had some freetime, so he thought that he would play some cube, to help get his mind off of the fact that they now had a decepticon at the academy, or would it be two? 

He stood in place, with the cube in hand, lost in his thoughts. 

It was so hard for him to believe that Wedge was a decepticon. Had he ever killed anyone? Had he ever spoken to Megatron? Did he ever fight any autobots? No… it wouldn't make sense if he did. Wedge is one of the best bots Hotshot has ever known, he wouldn't. Would he?

Hotshot had known about decepticons for nearly his whole life. He was a part of the newest generation of sparklings, not from cybertron, but volocotron. (covenant of primus) So when he was forged, the war was near its end. 

Hotshot had never truly been affiliated with any one side, but when he had learned about the decepticons, and autobots, he knew he was an autobot at heart.  
He was disgusted by all of the damage, and destruction the decepticons had done, and resented them, but now his closest friend was said to be the very thing he hated most. 

Hotshot tried to show Wedge that it didn't bother him, that he was alright with it and accepted his past, and part of him did, but part of him couldn't. 

He never hated Wedge, and he didn't want to hate him, but he couldn't figure out why he chose to side with the Decepticons in the first place. Who would willingly join those monsters? 

Hotshot was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Wedge walking into the room until Wedge clapped his Servosin his face. 

This snapped Hotshot back into reality. He dropped the cube and jumped back, letting out a yelp. 

Wedge looked a bit surprised by his reaction, but then spoke, “uhhh, well I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me and Whirl. Medix and Hoist are on some mission with their teachers, so it will just be the 3 of us.” 

Hotshot looked at Wedge a bit confused, but he couldn't answer. 

Wedge walked closer to Hotshot, and put his hand on his shoulder. 

Hotshot flinched, and Wedge looked a bit worried.

“Is everything alright?”

Hotshot looked down, then back up at his friend. 

“Why…” he paused for a moment, “why did you become a decepticon?” 

Wedge’s face dropped, and he took his hand off of Hotshots shoulder, and grabbed the back of his neck. 

“I- I…..” Wedge looked down for a moment, and his hand fell to his side.

Hotshot had realized what he had just asked, and freaked out a little. 

“I'm sorry for asking! I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!” Hotshot stopped to think for a second, “I.. was just thinking about it. Everything I've ever seen about the decepticons says that they were...dangerous, but you're the nicest bot I've ever met! It's just hard for me to believe that you were one.” 

Wedge looked up at Hotshot with a guilty look on his face.  
“I don't even remember anything of the war, if I'm being honest. I was in stasis for pretty much all of it, right up until the end.” 

He straightened up, and continued. 

“When I was forged, It was when bots were busy picking sides. I was never able to get the whole story on each one, but from my understanding the decepticons were fighting for change, they wanted equality between the higher, and lower classes, while the autobots wanted to stop them. I was obviously told this by two decepticons I met, so I chose to join them. When I went to a rally at Kaon, that is where I got the decepticon insignia, and first heard Megatron's speech about equality, and how the autobots were cowards, bound to the old ways, and I believed him..” 

He looked away from Hotshot, and continued, “After the war began to get out of hand, I truly began to see what sort of bot Megatron had become, and how power hungry he truly was, but I was too much of a coward to put my foot down.” 

Wedge stopped. His body hung low, and his face was full of sadness. 

“I'm sorry, I’m done talking about this.” Wedge said, as he looked at Hotshot.

“Of course, I'm sorry I brought it up.” Hotshot said. 

This had just brought up even more questions, did the decepticons really believe they were freedom fighters? 

“I’m- I’m going to go watch the movie with Whirl now, if you would like to join us we will be in our room.” Wedge said quickly, leaving. 

“Alright.” Hotshot responded. 

He stood there for a few moments before he chose to ask Heatwave about the matter.

\-----  
Once Hotshot had explained his confusion to Heatwave. Heatwave stood there for a moment, before getting up from his desk, and grabbing a holovid, then handing it to Hotshot. 

“Watch this, then I can explain the rest.” Heatwave said, leaning against his Desk. 

Hotshot was a bit confused by this, but hit play. 

The video started with a bot in the center of the camera, looking down at a cybertronian tablet. 

“We are rolling” A voice offscreen said. 

That's when the bot holding the tablet looked at the camera. 

Hotshot was shocked to see Megatron looking right at him, but he continued watching. 

“Oh, um… So, how will this work?” Megatron asked, fully facing the camera now, with both his arms to the side, with one still holding onto the tablet. 

“Simply say what you would like to be in the archive.” The off screen voice said. 

Megatron stood there for a moment, before quickly scrolling through his tablet, trying to find something. 

The offscreen voice chuckled, with Megatron responding. 

“You have thrown me in this without preparation!” He yelled in a serious, but joking tone. 

Megatron stopped scrolling and was skimming something, before looking back up at the camera again, in a straight posture. 

“I am Megatronus, and I hope to rid our world of all its injustices, so all bot may have a bright future.” 

Megatron stood still for a few moments, before looking at someone off screen.

“Was that alright Orion?” He asked.

The camera turned onto a shorter bot, who had a red, and blue color scheme. 

“That was perfect.” The bot said, as the recording ended. 

Hotshot was left speechless. 

Was that really Megatron?? Why did he seem so kind? Who was that other bot? 

Hotshot handed the holovid back to Heatwave, and he gave him a confused look. 

Heatwave chuckled, as he put it away.

“I guess I’ll get to explaining.” Heatwave said, looking down at Hotshot who was clearly very confused.


	4. Burns (RB)

Kade was going through the rescue gear in the garage. He was making sure everything was up to code, and in proper working condition. This was unusual for him especially after he had gotten back from the hospital that morning.

While he was writing something down on the clipboard he felt a sizzling pain shoot through his arm and down his back, as his shirt was rubbing against the burn he had gotten from the rescue yesterday. 

\---The rescue that yesterday---

“I’m going in for the last one!” Kade yelled to his partner, as he left the man he had just saved to his sister. 

Heatwave gave him a nod before Kade ran in, covering his face with his sleeve. 

Kade looked around, he was in a living room, and knew that the last person was on the second floor of the house. 

He quickly ran over to the stairs, squinting his eyes. He didn't have any of his equipment on him, other than his coat. The call had been out of nowhere when him and Heatwave were on their way back from a donut shop for breakfast. 

Kade darted up the stairs that were able to support his weight, and looked around a hallway with a few rooms. 

He walked down the hall and began to call out. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello?!” 

“Is there anyone here?!” 

He coughed a couple of times, he had inhaled a bit of smoke, and squinted his eyes as they burned from the heat. 

While he was walking down the hall he spotted the figure of a young girl on the ground, in one of the rooms. 

Kade quickly darted in, running to her side. The young girl was unconscious, and was struggling to breath as the room began to fill with smoke. 

Kade picked up the young girl, being careful as to not hurt her, and was about to run out of the room, when some debris fell into the doorway, with it catching fire. There was still a way out of the room if Kade jumped through the flames, but the girl would get seriously burned if he did.  
Kade looked around the room, looking for some sort of blanket, or towel to cover the girl in, but he couldn't find anything. There were no windows either, as the room was very small, and looked to be some sort of storage area. 

Kade couldn't think of any other way of getting out of the room, but jumping through, but he couldn't risk the child’s life on it. 

Kade braised the girl in one arm, as he pulled his other up to his face so he could try and think better. That's when he looked down at his coat. 

He quickly placed the girl on the ground before pulling off his coat, and wrapping her in it. He could feel the fire breathing on his exposed skin, as he had his typical short white sleeved shirt underneath. 

Kade picked up the young girl, who was now completely covered in his coat, and he quickly ran towards the exit, jumping through with his side to the flames, pulling the girl in close. 

He felt the fire’s hot touch, as he jumped, and landed on his back, quickly pulling himself up, and running towards the stairs. He could feel his lungs full of smoke, and his eyes and skin burning, but he practically jumped down the stairs, and looked around for the door, a bit disoriented. 

He then heard a call, before he was spun around by his father. Kade lifted his arms, showing his coat with the girls legs visible, and they both quickly bolted for the door. 

When Kade had gotten outside he handed the girl to his dad, as he tried to catch his breath, and he walked over to Heatwave, while his dad brought the girl over to where Dani and Blades had just landed to fly them to the hospital. 

Heatwave had now begun to hose down the flames, with him dropping one down for Kade. He grabbed the hose, and was about to join in before he realized he couldn't breath. 

Kade almost immediately dropped the hose, and dropped to the ground, unable to breath, and frantically gasping. When he hit the ground he felt a hot, burning pain pass through his back, and arm, causing him to go into a cold sweat. 

His body began to feel fuzzy, and his vision began to blur, before he squeezed his eyes shut. He could hear yelling, but couldn't make out the words, as his mind was just screaming for air, and for the burning pain to stop. 

He soon felt some grab both his arms and pull them to his side, before he felt more hands on his face. He felt someone tilt his head back, before he felt something at the back of his throat, and pressing against his tongue. Kade could soon feel air fill his lungs, as his eyes darted open, and he gasped for breaths.  
\---Present Time---

Kade’s mussels tightened at the sudden pain, before he placed the clipboard down to go ask Chef to apply the Aloe Vera, and for some pain killers. He had received a large 2nd degree burns down the right side of his back, and his upper arm from the fire. 

He thought back to some of the moments in his hospital room, when he had some tube down his throat, unable to speak, and how he would lay on his side, whenever he could, trying to ease the burning pain once the pain killers had worn off. 

As he was about to reach the steps, he heard the garage’s lift retracting, going down into the family's bunker, before it began to climb back up again, with Heatwave in tow. 

Kade looked up at his partner over his shoulder, without saying a word. Cody had explained how worried Heatwave had been, yet he was the only bot not to visit him, or so much as welcome him back from the hospital. 

Heatwave looked down at Kade, noticing a patch of red irritated skin, as Kade had a baggy muscle shirt on to try and help his discomfort, exposing the burns on his arm. 

Kade fully turned to face the red bot, still not saying a word. 

Heatwave noticed Kade’s look of confusion, and annoyance, so he took a deep breath before he began. 

“I’m…..sorry..” Heatwave mumbled looking away from Kade. 

Kade didn't quite hear what he had said, but decided to try and make a joke out of it, by cuffing his hand and placing it to his ear.

“Oh? Could you repeat that?” Kade asked 

Heatwave shut his eyes, before turning his heat down at Kade, and abruptly opening them. 

“I’m sorry.” Heatwave said looking down at his human partner. 

Kade dropped his hand, and his smirking face turned to one of confusion. 

“You’re sorry..? What do you mean.?” Kade asked making eye contact with the red rescue bot. 

“You got hurt, and I couldn't do anything to help you.. The only reason I am here is to protect people, and I couldn’t even protect you..” Heatwave replied, slowly getting softer with each word. 

Kade let out a slight chuckle, “It's a part of the Job, why are you being all serious about this? Im fine.” 

He was trying to lighten the mood, but Heatwave looked even more upset, and a bit angry,and he looked away again with a growl. 

“I’m alive aren't I? Besides, why do you suddenly care about this now? You didn't even come to see me in the hospital.” Kade said, a bit more serious. 

Heatwave abruptly opened his eyes at this, looking at Kade he yelled, “Yes! You are alive, and you're pretty damn lucky!” 

Kade stepped back a bit at the shock at Heatwave’s reaction.

“You see that burn on your back? Well apparently you got a matching one somewhere in your respiratory system! I did come and see you Kade, and you wanna know what happened?! Your heart stopped for nearly a minute!” Heatwave yelled before he stepped back. 

His body posture looked hostile, before he calmed down, and looked away from Kade yet again. 

“And I couldn’t do anything to help you.”


	5. Solo (RBA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone askes for it, I can make a part 2 for any of these stories.

Hotshot was running through the forest brushing past all of the branches, and leaves in his way. He was panting, and his mind was racing as he heard the loud stomps of the Chompazoid chasing after him. Hotshot was desperately trying to find somewhere he could transform into Jet mode, and zip off, or com his team to make sure they had received his first call for help. 

He had been sent on his first solo mission, after all the rest of the recruits had already done a few solo rescues, and it was finally his time to shine. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. 

The mainland and been getting calls of cars going missing around a campsite, and with Whirl off on a police training camp with Chase Heatwave decided to allow Hotshot to investigate, as he had proven himself. 

Hotshot had expected to find some thieves, but who he found stealing the cars was something he was not expecting. He remembered Grimlock’s stories on how he had battled cons with Bumblebee, and one of those cons being a bot named Underbite, and this bot fit Grimlock’s description like a glove. 

He managed to com Heatwave, warning him about the fact that the con had somehow gotten to earth, but was soon spotted by the Chompazoid and had to end his transmission, bolting into the forest. 

Hotshot knew that he wouldn’t be able to outrun the quadruped on foot, but with the thick forest he couldn't possibly be better on wheels, and the tree’s wouldn't allow him to fly out. There would be no way Hotshot could fight the gigantic con as he was about as tall as his legs, and could probably be flattened with one stomp. 

How could be have been so stupid as to run into the forest! There was a road right next to him, before his mind went flat, and he ran blindly into the trees. He could have been soaring miles away from this cony by now, but instead he is running for his life, hoping that the trees are slowing his perpetrator down. 

Hotshot had been running for what felt like hours, but he knew it had only been a few minutes at least. He could feel his internal fans blaring as he was panting, trying to get air into his system to help cool him down. 

He couldn’t believe that he would meet his end to a decepticon, as he began to hear the stomping catch up with him. He thought about circling back to try and maybe reach the road, but he knew he would definitely get caught. Besides, the chompizoid was already directly behind him yelling out. 

“COME HERE BITI BOT!” 

His legs were beginning to give, with all of the sprinting and jumping around. He felt so stupid for begging for some dumb solo mission. He just wanted to feel equal to the rest of his teammates, but now he would be Chompazoid chow. 

He could feel the con practically on him, and could see his shadow over him. 

Hotshot was suddenly struck in the back by an intense mount of force, causing his feet to leave the ground, and for him to go flying, crashing through a tree before hitting another one directly after causing him to fall to the ground. 

Hotshot lay there still for a few moments before slowly opening his optics. All he could see was a blurry image of the large con standing there staring at him. 

Hotshot let out a slight groan before trying to get up, but his body wouldn’t move. All he could do was lay there on his side, and accept the fact that it was over…. This was the end. 

He slowly shut his optics again, preparing himself to be crushed. He could hear the Chompazoid stomping getting closer, and closer, until his audio receptors were filled with a loud whirring sound, before he heard tons of footsteps running from behind him. 

He then heard a loud, and familiar roar, followed by someone yelling. 

“Grim! You take left, I take right!” 

Hotshot slowly opened his optics to be met with the sight of Grimlock, and Bumblebee fighting the con, and pinning him down. Hotshot wanted to get up, and run in the opposite direction, but he still couldn’t move. His body was aching, with his head throbbing. 

Hotshot could then feel two sets of hands picking him up by his arms. When he looked to his side he saw Wedge, and Medix picking him up off the ground, and putting his arms over their shoulders. 

Hotshot could see their mouths moving but all he could hear was a loud buzzing, and he couldn’t even walk with his teammates, with his legs dragging against the dirt. His body dangling. 

He slowly shut his optics again, as his head dropped down, and his optics were heavy, and began to flood with darkness. He felt a hand put against his chest, propping him up more, and could hear shouting before it all slowly went silent. 

He was out cold.


End file.
